


Two Years

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys In Love, Caught, Exhibitionism, Gay, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: They just got back together and Sanji can't keep his hands off for long.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to Giornno's theme rn

**“Come on, Zolo, beg for me,”** Sanji grinned at the flustered Swordsman, running his fingers teasingly across Zolo’s trembling thigh. Zolo huffed and turned away.

“We’re gonna get caught, asshole,” He snarled, even though his voice lacked its usual bite. Sanji just hummed and smirked.

“You’d better hurry up then." Zolo glared at him and glanced nervously to their left and right. They were out in the open, anyone could stroll past and see them. Sanji didn’t care much. He’d waited two years for this, he deserved this. “Be a good boy and I’ll reward you.”

Zolo blushed and whimpered, yet he shook his head defiantly. Sanji clicked his tongue and leaned in close, licking the Swordsman’s earrings.

“Unless, you  _ want  _ to get punished. Is that it?” Sanji growled, “should I drag you out onto the deck, and fuck you in front of everyone?”

Zolo looked absolutely mortified, “Don’t you fucking think about it.” 

“You shouldn’t lie to me, Zolo, I’ve waited so long. I can wait a little longer.” Sanji thumbed Zolo’s weeping cock. Biting down on the Swordsman’s tanned neck. “But you seem to be getting desperate.”

“I--” He threw his head back, eye closed, and groaned. Sanji heard footsteps and kept whispering in his ear. Trying to distract him, he wanted to see who was going to turn the corner. Sanji let go of Zolo’s cock and pressed his thigh against it instead. The Swordsman gasped.

“There we go. Let me hear you.” Sanji praised him, pressing his thigh harder. Bringing up his hand, he kneaded and teased Zolo’s nipple. 

“Sanji,” he whimpered, “Sanji please!” Zolo grinding shamelessly onto his thigh. 

“Please what? You have to be more specific.” Sanji smiled and kissed along his neck. Zolo seemed lost in his pleasure, so much so that he didn’t notice the footsteps coming to a halt. Sanji glanced to his right, where Nami stood speechless.

Bringing a single finger to his lips he signalled her to be quiet. She stared at them, horrified, then Zolo whimpered and moaned. 

“Sanji,” he gasped, “let me cum, please!”

Sanji, his eyes glued on Nami, kissed him gently. “Good boy, all you had to do was ask.” Zolo mewled at the praise, mumbling Sanji’s name. The Cook reached between them and began to jack him off in earnest. 

“Fuck, Sanji, more, please!” Zolo cried out in pleasure, clawing at Sanji’s back. He was covered in a deep blush, his hair wild, and still Sanji knew he wanted more. He wanted to see him come undone.

“It’s okay” Sanji reassured him, “I know, it’s been so long. Hasn’t it?” He stole another glance at Nami, she had a hand over her mouth in shock. Really, he scoffed, it wasn’t  _ that  _ weird was it? She knew how he was, so why was she so surprised? Well, he reasoned, watching the Swordsman slowly unravel beneath him, it  _ was _ Zolo. He didn’t much care, running his thumb over Zolo’s lip he sighed. 

“Beautiful, you’re such a good boy Zolo. So pretty for me,” he murmured. “Cum for me Roronoa.”

The Swordsman moaned his name, shuddered, and came. When Sanji looked up again Nami was gone. He shrugged, she had seen enough. Zolo gasped for air as he came down from his high. His body trembling in the aftermath. 

“Thank you,” he smiled and Sanji laughed. 

“You don’t need to thank me Zolo. I love you.”


End file.
